Endavi
Endavi is the sin of "Wrath" in the homunculi of MDA V2. He's known to be a total ass, have an obsession over his sword and is, pretty much, homosexual. He doesn't have many comrades due to his stoic attitude, but he considers Pride a brother-like figure, and Falon his pet and stalker. Personality → ARROGANCE: By nature, Endavi is a very arrogant person. Despite his being the homunculus of 'Wrath' he still holds a prideful air about himself as he moves around in day-to-day life. As a result, 'Wrath' tends to express a smirk when victorious in something, is almost always over-confident he will win and will not hesitate to pick on anyone who annoys him... even if he's being hypocritical. → ANTI-SOCIAL: Another key part of Endavi's personality is he hates being around other humans. Not because he's a homunculus and thinks himself too good for them (he'd think that anyway), no, it's just because people, or anything in general annoy the hell out of him. As a result he tends to seem introverted, if not a tinge shy (only to those with cracked perspectives) and his trademark reply to almost anything is an arrogant 'Che.' reponce or 'Hn.'. → SHORT-FUSED TEMPER: Something that almost completely makes up Endavi's character is his 'Wrath', thus resulting in the sin he currently plays. He's got a temper as short as Edward Elric as he'll be quick to draw his blade and threaten you within an inch of your life if you even crack a single threat or bad joke around him. Steal his ramen and you will most likely die, since he carries his katana with him everywhere. He reacts most when you pick at his feminine appearance though, since he'll happily leave a cut on your neck as a warning if you even think of referring to his looks in a bad way. He tends to cut up the other homunculi though since they can heal. → OBSESSIVE: Endavi is basically obsessive over whatever he gets addicted to. This includes his training in martial arts, to polishing his sword and eating his ramen at the right time of day. As a result he tends to be a perfectionist in almost anything he does (that he's interested in) and is quiet easily addicted to substances too. Excluding his meal choices, his katana and his training, most of his obsessions are short-lived and tend to break after about two to six months. → THE CALM: This a rare mood for Endavi to be in. If he is in this mood, he tends to be more relaxed, and hell, he might even crack a smile if you're lucky... but don't count on it, you're more likely to come to your grave early for staring. Unfortunately, though, if one ruins his calm, he tends to double in anger and likes throwing things at you... and he will keep throwing until he hits the target. He won't throw his katana though, no, that's what uss to deal the finishing blow. So I suggest you stay clear because as they say "It's the calm before the storm". Appearance Endavi is a very anti-social kind of person, and effeminate too. He has long, silky, blue-black (depending on the lighting) hair that is cut straight at the fringe, leaving two long parts at the side to go down his chest and stop just under his breast area. The rest of his hair goes down to his navel. He usually wears it in a low ponytail tied at the nape of his neck with a white ribbon, or a high ponytail; it depends on his mood. He has entrancing midnight blue eyes (since human-based homunculus don't usually have the eyes of a homunculus), and he always tends to wear black eye-make-up around his eyes and on his eyelids, to conceal the orobourus mark that sits in place on his left eyelid. His facial shape is long, yet feminine and being Auregese, he has an Asian look to him, being the Asian eyes and soft skin ETC. His body shape is a strong build, built that way from his habitual and almost ritual practice of swordsmanship and martial arts (both before and after he became a homunculus) and his skin hold that slightly yellow-ish yet pale tone Asians seem to have. He is not a Simpson though, nor anything close, so don't think about nicknaming him 'Homer'. On a normal basis, endavi tends to dress in what he'd call 'casual wear'. This usually consists of a stylish blue sweater-like jumper with a long blue scarf around his neck, a black singlet shirt under this and tight, but not too tight black jeans. He likes wearing knee-high boots with a few strap-like accessories as well to go with them. Endavi has, despite his appearance, a deep masculine voice to rival his feminine looks. Being the arrogant and easily-tempered kind, he tends to hold a cruel and constantly annoyed aura about him and hates being near others. As he is a Human-Based homunculus, his true form is himself. History Born on Feb 8, 1992, Endavi was actually mistaken for a girl after birth. Luckily that was fixed before they named her- er him. Anyway, comedy aside, Endavi was born into a normal working family in the country of Aurego. His mother was an accountant in a local firm no one cared about and his father was her boss... so basically Endavi lived a pretty strange life showing his parents were living a forbidden relationship of sorts. Well, that aside, when Endavi turned six, he discovered the taste of tempura ramen. Now, a normal kid ould ask for seconds then say 'ah, that was great mum!', but Endavi was already an anti-social little git by then, labelled by his teachers and parents as a little devil of sorts, so as a result, he took a bite... and threw it in his mum's face. In reality, Endavi despised the taste of ramen when he first tried it, as he only started liking it years later. At age eight, his parents signed him up for a martial arts and sword-fighting class not at all thinking about the future damage it would do citizens of both Amestris and Aurego, and he immediately grew addicted to the sport. Ever since then he'd trained severely in such in order to become the great fighter he wanted to be... again, his parents were stupid for ever signing him up. When he turned ten, his sensei finally gifted him the prize katana of the dojo, 'Mugen' as a reward for being so fast and good in his training. Endavi has yet to even think of parting with his precious blade. Three and a half years ago, when Endavi was 14 still, he left Aurego in order to look for a more interesting career... since accounting defintely was not his kind of thing. Unfortunately, the Auregese military were assholes and kept the rule up -no exceptions- that only 17 and over could join their military, so as a result, Endavi travelled into Amestris in the search of a job that didn't bore the crap out of him. Surprisingly, he found something a lot better. When he was scowering the underground sewers of the main city (why? who knows...), he came accross the chimera guarding the entrance and with his precious katana chopped them all down rather quickly. Well, not all of them, but enough to actually get through and survive. Anyway, as I was saying, he managed to get through all of these chimerae before finally coming across a large lair-like area with a young man sitting in these Xerxesian robes or something in a chair. After fending off another homunculus and some of that annoying alchemy from 'Father', he was offered the job of becoming a homunculus and as a result having an exciting life. He took it without question. The transition of the stone was rather painful for him, as "Wrath" was giving him a hard time, but on some strange phenomenon the stone of Wrath and his own soul merged into one, creating the Endavi Diederich of today. Since then life's been pretty consistant, and not too bad, as he moved forward with Father's plans in order to kill Amestris. After all, the world needs less people. Trivia *Endavi's ability is the ultimate eye. As being a 'level one' or 'stage one' homunculus, his eye can only register speeds three times faster than an ordinary eye, and still can not decipher incoming attacks. It's still very useful when used with his sword-skills. *Endavi fears mausoleums, because they're creepy, but is the kind of person to turn fear into hate and such. He has good fashion sense and is a master of martial arts, particularly the art of the samurai. He loves his precious Mugen more than himself, steal it, and you die. *He was born in Tokyo, Aurego *Endavi's name is basically the combined names of the D.Gray-Man characters "All'en'" "Kan'da'" and "La'vi'", and as a result, 'Endavi' was created. His last name means something along the lines of 'Skull' or something like that. It is German. *Though Endavi considers Falon a stalker, he still cares for her and will protect her with his life. *Though his personality is a lot like his original Face Claim (Kanda Yu) you will notice a fair few differences that make Endavi, Endavi. *He is played by Alaric. Category:Homunculi